halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orbital Drop Shock Trooper/Archive
A Tiny Correction In the trivia about Chief killing the ODST's on the Atlas, it says "This does not seem to stop them from working to their utmost efficiency during the Battle of Installation 00.24" I was wondering why someone picked that battle. Chief has fought with ODST's before, most noticeably the Assault on Delta Halo. I reccomend a line like "This does not seem to stop them from working to their utmost efficiency in any of their battles beside him." or something. Featured Article This article has been the featured article of halopedia for 5 months now, isn't it about time for another article to get that title? Edit: Is has now the been featured article of Halopedia for 7 months! Will you ever change it?! Baryon15 12:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :8 freaking months! we need a new feature article.Agent Tasmania 10:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Categorized Discussion Why are they choosen, yet they can volunter In Halo: The Flood it mentions the ODST's with having an eye piece on their helmets, this sounds the same as the regular marines in Halo: Combat Evolved. It confuses me, can someone tell me why this is? User:Joshua 029 Dunno?142.59.133.15 05:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) The reason is sometime between Halo 1 and 2, the amour is changed into body suits.-- never ending-summerMy personal COM chanel 07:09, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Is it just the 105th that are called "Helljumpers"? I was under the impression (although I'd have to head to a library and check out the earlier books) that the term "Helljumpers" applied to all ODSTs. :"Helljumpers" is the name of all ODSTs, but the 105th Division is the only one that we have read about in the books. -ED 02:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Mental instability In one of the books (I forget) it mentions that ODSTs are slightly wacko as a result of being dropped from space in a sealed coffin to the surface of the planet. I think it's in the Fall of Reach - I'll dig out my copy sometime and add a bit to the article.Andrew-147 21:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it just said a person would have to be crazy to volunteer to do that. -ED 02:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::They are "wacko" because they want to do that, not because they do it.-User:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato HellJumpers HellJumpers are applied to all ODSTS because since the HEVS have a thin shell the heat of the friction it's almost 'like hell'. 142.59.133.15 05:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) I don't really think that's what "Helljumpers" mean. -Blemo 04:54, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm with Blemo on this one, it states in the books the nickname was coined do to their motto "Feet first into hell". -Ergna- It does actually say in "The Flood" that part of the reason they're called Helljumpers is because of the extreme heat when they drop in their HEV's. However in Fall of Reach it also says it's related to their motto, which is related to the HEV pods in which they drop, which heats up like hell...you're both right -- Rokrin well the reoson i think there called helljumpers is because the heat there pods get when dropping into atmosphere,its related to ur ansewers.and another reason i think is cuz they drop right into the enemy lines they call "hell" --ODSTsoldier9 " Kudoes to ODSTsoldier9, but everybody is on the right track as well. "Droppin' into hell" comes from the fact that most ODST's are doing high risk missions that require them to drop behind enemy lines, which they consider "hell" because the covenant are ruthless and take control. - Pierre a.k.a. Ratch3t 407 (xbox live) SAS is it not safe to say that the ODST are the future equivilent of the british S.A.S just with better stuff. User:Kami-Sama :will someone answer my question please User:Kami-Sama Actually, they're based on the US Navy SEALS. but they're probably up there with the best, like the NZSAS =D. -- SpecOps306 19:46, 10 March 2007 (UTC) They seem more like the 101st Airbone (Not Spec Ops) to me...--User:JohnSpartan117 03:30, 10 May 2007 (UTC) If you ask me, their a combination of US Army Rangers, US Marines, AND US Navy SEALS. (Grizzlei) Peh, if you ask me there not based on anything, thier role is to plumit to earth it metal box's sound fimiler?, plus the SAS has a wide veriety of roles most of which kept secret --Climax-Void Chat or they are described in the books as being an elite force, reminiscent of the Navy SEALS and Marine Corps of the US today. but don't discount the SAS either, because they are also the elite, and are also trained to deal with almost every kind of environment or scenario, like the ODST's and SEALS. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 23:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :If this is true then we also can't leave out Delta Force either, since they're US SpecOps team of sorts, and apparently basically the same as the SAS -- Rokrin *whatever they are, I think speak for most people when I say THEY RAWK HARD AND KICK ASS! Leonidas-300 04:50, 27 August 2007 (UTC) why were people specifying the 101st Airborn? they would be futuristic paratroopers. Agent Tasmania 08:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ODSTs are not special operation forces like SAS or Seals that work on individual to squad level but special forces like Rangers or elite forces like the 101st that work in squad to platoon size force. I agree with Commander Tony but,I think that they are based off of Marine Force Recon more than anything-- 16:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST To answer the original question I'm sure every country has a unit they could qualify as being a base for the ODST's-- 16:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Space Does the ODST armor provide the abbality to breath in space? In the level Cario Station you can see dead ODSTs near space. I just want to know. ([[User:Darth Gree|'Spartan 104']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Raido Spartan 104']] 19:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC)) :It looks contained, so maybe. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe that's ''why they were dead? -- SpecOps306 00:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) No, actually, everytime you head out into space, you will encounter ODSTs and enemies, like Elite Rangers. Maybe they killed them, because ODSTs are not dumb enough to walk into space knowing their armor cannot support them. - Blemo TalkUser talk:Blemo' True --Captain Jacob Rathens 21:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I really think that ODSTs are really smarter than that. - Blemo TalkUser talk:Blemo' 04:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) The answer is yes it can. Look at the body suit page which is what the ODST's wear. Yes they can. In the new book "The Cole Protocol" it says that the ODST suit has 15 minutes of air in a total Vacuum. Gundam94 The thing I dont get hope that Bungie fixesis that in the ODST game commercial The Rookie has gloves with all his fingers poking out,but that doesnt make a lot of since because I thought that in order to be droped through the atmospher in an HEV, the suit would have to be fulleverthingand almost pressurized?-- 16:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST :Let me knock some senses into those brains... Maybe his gloves got torn when he exited the HEV?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :On a ton of ODST videos they all have fingerless gloves. Agent Tasmania 08:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry,not TRYING to sound stupid it just doesn't make any sense,I mean think about it how would he tear his gloves exiting it and all of them on both hands for that matter?Aw...what am I even talking about ODST's probably have the option of wearing full gloves or half gloves-- 00:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Halo: Last Standing ODST Hi, I managed to find a high-res ODST picture from the 405th site. I am not claim responsibility but do ask them if you can use it for the Halopedia site. Here you go: ODSTs from the Live Action Actually, nevermind, I found them at: Halo.Bungie.Org Yeah, we've already got those ^^ --Ajax 013 12:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Where? Red Patch Theory ok, so we're studying the Mexican War in rotc today. During the Battle of Chapultepec, many Marine NCO's and officers were killed because they were fighting on the front lines. In their honor, NCO's and officers were then required to wear a red stripe on their pant legs, a "bloodstripe". as many have pointed out, it may be the sergeants who wear the red patch. Leonidas-300 05:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Also this is a good assumption this is incorrect the red and white are however ranks but the white means officers and the red means enlisted-USMCR3c0n *No offense, USMCR3cOn, but I think ur wrong. Why would white mean officers and red mean enlisted? It wouldnt make sense that much, as when you play alongside groups of ODSTs, there are always more white patches than there are red patches. Why would 3'' Lieutenants or Sergeants, be leading just ''one private? Also in Halo 3 "The Covenant" Mission, u can hear the ODST with the red patch yelling out orders and pointing out objectives to the others. oh, and Leonidas-300, nice example using the Battle of Chapultepec dude. --User:Mesz4160 Uniform Got a question. Do the ODSTs always wear the ODST bodysuits in combat, or do they also wear standard Marine outfits? --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Most of the time they wear the black bodysuits but if I remember correctly, in "halo: the flood" they wore the standard marine uniforms. Hope that clears it up. If I made a mistake let me know. Leonidas-300 12:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) They do sometimes wear the standard ballistic armor issued to the regular marines, In HALO: combat evolved 1 of the main characters STG. Pete stacker was an ODST he's that what STG you always see running around and he's also the ODST in Halo2 at Mombasa, also corporal Lockler another ODST in HALO: combat evolved one of the few that survived the onslaught of the flood is an ODST and he is also in HALO: First Strike both of these men are wearing the standard ballistics armor-USMCR3c0n Huh,didn't it say that the body suit has 15 minutes of oxygen and was sealed tightly.If that is so,then why did the odsts in Installation 05 drowned?--Odst276 13:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Odst276 :Maybe they were koncked unconsious in the landing, like the Rookie was KO for 6 hours after an awry landing.Agent Tasmania 10:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Relations with SPARTANS The article says that because the Chief beat up two ODST's, that that is why the relationship between the two are uneasy. But I recall the reason being that SPARTANS got more fame and glory for doing dangerous missions that ODSTs could do, but without the augmentations. They didn't like that they were lab projects, while ODSTs were tough on their own merits. I am not entirely sure, since this was in the The FLood, but I really don't think that two soldiers being beaten up is what caused tight relations.XRoadToDawnX 04:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) It wasn't that he beat up 2 he killed to and injured 2 others as a teenager therefore they were mad that even in all their awesome badassness that they got their asses kicked by a 16-17 year old kid-USMCR3c0n He was 14 (suck that helljumpers!) he was 14 when he got augmentations and the incedent happened a few days later-- 10:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) They could also be jealous of SPARTAN-IIs too ya know? I mean, everybody considered them as the most badass, elite force that could do and accomplish nearly any mission. They were like heroes of the UNSC, being able to do stuff that regular marines couldn't do. And the ODSTs liked that glory. And then came the SPARTAN-IIs, who quickly proved themselves to be much more stronger, deadlier, and effecient in combat. ODSTs couldn't hold a candle to Spartans, and everybody realized it. ODSTs werent the heroes of the UNSCDF anymore, the Spartans were; They stole all their glory. They even got way better equipment than they did, like MJOLNIR, which got repeatedly revamped and improved, while they were stuck with their normal equipment. They are jealous that the Spartans can be that powerful (individually by augumentations, and as a force), got way more fame than they ever did, and have all this amazing tech to use in battle, and they cant. To make it short, if I am correct, ODSTs hate Spartans because they can't be like Spartans --User:Mesz4160 It might be, that the ODSTs whom we see in Halos 2 and 3, don't have a problem with Spartans. The ODSTs in on Alpha Halo, didn't like the Chief, because of Silva being the CO of the three ODSTs killed by John on the Atlas. Its unlikely that several battallions of ODSTs, would hate the Spartans as much as Silva's did. Most ODSTs probably realize that with so few Spartans around (33 from John's class, plus however many from the second group of Spartan IIs (have to wait until Halo: Reach to get the numbers)) there will be plenty of action. A Marine Corps friend of mine in Afghanistan, has told me about some of the times where SEALs have worked with the Marines. The SEALs will go in to "soften up" an area, do recon, etc., but its the Marines who actually do most of the fighting. The missions which the Spartans go on, are often recon, assassination, or ones in which they sneak into a covenant ship/base to blow it up. The Spartans haven't really been seen to do large scale engagements. The ODSTs have. -- User:Nomad117 Wait a minute. The Spartans were responsible for thousand of Covenant kills on Jericho and who knows what other planets. So while it is fair to say that most of their operations were recon and special ops and the like. It is not fair to say that they haven't done any large scale engagements. Psycho60 19:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Don't forget that the Spartans where chosen because of there prime physical status, before they underwent training and augmentation. --L33tmcphee 04:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC)l33tmcphee ODSTs in Halo: Combat Evolved I notice throughout the page it says that ODST's make their first visual appearance in Halo Combat Evolved. That information is incorrect, I don't know who has access to editing the page but whoever does please remove that information as it is false. :Actually, it's true. According to Halo: The Flood, the majority of the Marines you fight alongside are ODST's, minus their distinctive bodysuits. Considering the nature of the Pillar of Autumn's mission, to capture a Prophet, it makes sense they'd be packing some serious firepower - not just in weapons, but in personnel. --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I not agree with that though, there is no way that a ODST would drop without wearing their body suit. The HEV is a dangerous craft and heat alone is a serious problem, the body suit was designed to keep the soldier as cool as possible during atmospheric entry. :With a sudden escape from Reach, and a rather sudden contact with the Covenant, it may be possible that they either: (a). Had no time to suit up, or (b). They failed to have the specific equipment ready in time. Also, if Halo: The Flood says they're ODSTs, until there is a solid reference or proof that says that they're not (i.e, Bungie state that the book is wrong), then Halo: The Flood is to be treated as a strong canonical source. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe they don't wear the body suits that are in Halo 2 and 3 because Bungie didn't think of them as ODST's. 1st Class Cadet ONI recon 111 | 18:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Exactly, in the context of the game, they are never mentioned. Never even hinted at. Now I think that the novels are as just as solid as the games themselves, however the ODST's in the flood are undoubtedly something that needs to be tweaked. Just slightly tweaked to fit with the rest of the stuff without breaking what we read in First Strike and what we already know. However all of that aside, I still cannot accept that the wording on this wiki article is accurate. There are just a lot of things wrong with the flood as a novel and as a 100% solid source of canon. And I still personally recommended that it be removed or expanded upon. Alot of plases in Combat Evoled that you fight at you see dead marines on the ground even at the most lower part of the forerunner structures they're still dead bodies on the ground.It could be a long range reconnaissance mission that they went on to try to stop the ugly grunts from getting to Earth.Could I be right?--Odst276 13:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Odst276 ::Then personally expand it yourself by finding the sources that say otherwise, don't make others do work that you recommend when you sure as hell have enough time to do so. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/04/2009 :::Per Tony, unless you find the sources or info that prove Halo: The Flood to be wrong, don't tell everyone else what you want. It's up to you whether or not you accept the information here as correct, but we've used as much canon as we can from canonical sources such as official books, comics, games and official websites such as Bungie.net. If you wish to state that one of these sources is completely wrong, that's up to you. But don't remove anything that has a source, instead, try finding a way to expand it. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Here is a question that I have yet to have seen been asked and that is whether or not, SSG Avery Johnson and SSG Byrne were ODST marines. In Contact Harvest, they are described this way: Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson had to work to keep his boots planted on his Hornet’s starboard landing skid. Like the other marines, Avery wore charcoal fatigues and matte-black impact plating that bulwarked everything vital from his neck to his knees. His helmet encased his recently shaved head, and its silver-mirrored visor completely obscured his square jaw and brown eyes. The only place Avery’s black skin showed was at his wrists where his leather gloves didn’t quite touch his shirtsleeves. ::Documentation? Citation? Really I don't want to search for something in copyrighted material that you've posted without any references. ~ Georgiastrings 15 JAN 2009 The uniform they were wearing sounded a lot like them being ODST, and their battalion commander was LTC Aboim, who is said to have been a ODST commander. Also, on page 350 of Contact Harvest, it talks about Johnson's HEV orbital drop training, so is there a possiblity that Johnson and Byrne were ODST's? I know that they were Spartans and part of Project Orion, but the prologue in Contact Harvest showed them to be either ODST's or attached to an ODST battalion. Any thoughts?--Bugkill 23:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Very doubtful that they were attached to the ODST, indeed the description matches the body suits worn by the helljumpers (minus the heavy plating) but no specific mention is made of them being ODST's or being attached to them. Also, Aboim as a ODST commander has never really been confirmed, it is speculated and is very probable, but never confirmed. Either way, until an official confirmation is made by Bungie, or Joe Staten himself, I would simply leave this as speculation. Durandal-217 02:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Just because they are members of NavSpecWar and Marines doesn't mean Johnson and co were ODST's. The armour they wear in the prologue does sound like the ODST suits we see, but ODST's are also seen wearing other uniforms, ie; regular body armour in Halo:CE. Why can't Marines? Its described as blast plating, intended for dealing with explosives and protecting the wearer. Something ODST's might find handy, but also regular NavSpecWar Marines as well. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:32, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I have to disagree, at least with the aspect that normal Marines can wear ODST body suits. Think of it like this: In the United States Army, they have the U.S. Army Rangers, and then there's everyone else. If what you say is true, then a soldier who is not a Ranger would rate to wear the tan beret that Rangers wear. However, that is not the case. No one else can wear the Ranger beret except for Rangers; however, Rangers can wear the standard black berets that other soldiers wear. Why, you ask? Well, they're still soldiers, right? Lets clarify shall we... Army Rangers can only wear the tan beret when they are currently assigned to a Ranger Battalion. Thus, when a Ranger qualified soldier (meaning that he has passed Ranger School at Fort Benning GA, and is authorized to wear the Ranger TAB on his left shoulder) is assigned to a regular "line" Infantry unit such as the 101st ABN or the 82nd ABN or any other Infantry division but mostly ABN divisions, he is only authorized to wear the Army black beret in the case of the 101st ABN AIR ASSAULT , but if its a ABN division like the 82nd ABN assigned to jump status, then it would be the maroon beret. But, he is still considered an elite Infantryman, the Army does this because they want expert leaders in charge of new recruits, and it also gives the new guys something to strive for. This also makes the Army's Airborne units elite divisions slightly on par with Ranger Battalions. Signed Ross-073 :Put simply, ODSTs wear normal Marine uniforms because they are still considered Marines - they are just special operations. However, the equipment they use may require specific training to use, and it sounds like they're a pretty distinguished group. If the UNSC military works anything like the U.S. military does, a normal Marine (one who is NOT an ODST) would not rate to wear the equipment. They lack the proper training, and they have not earned the right to wear it. :In short, all ODSTs may be Marines, but not all Marines are ODSTs; thus, they don't all rate to represent themselves as such. Smoke My pageMy talk 20:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. All ODSTs are still marines, just with special 'qualifications'. Standard Marines aren't trained to use it. Same as how some police officers are selected as SWAT, and others aren't. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I think where the problem lies is the lack of information that is available about NavSpecWar units that are outside of the Spartan program. I read Ghosts of Onyx and it talked about the commanders of these units when they met with Ackerson to hear his plan for the Spartan III program. The commanders were from the covert and Black ops sections in Section III and I'm sure that is where Johnson and Byrne may been assigned. The NavSpecWar troops seem to be trained just like the ODST's, but they handle the sensitive work that ODST's can't do. It really does not matter if they were ODST because they were part of a unit that did some high-speed stuff anyway. Would be awesome if they made another book about Johnson's time in NavSpecWar and his dealings with the insurrection.--Bugkill 01:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Specops306 is right, armor that could increase the effectiveness of normal soilders would not be restricted to a small groupSpec-op sniper058 12:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Here's another theory is that didn't have time to suit up the y may have just been on patrol in standard armour when they got boarded. my OPINION is that their is no difference in the odsts from the other halos than the ones in combat evolved. its just that halo2 had already been in proress while bungie came up with the idea of new soldiers(odsts)and shared their ideas with various people(cough cough william c. dietz) but the author of Halo the flood still haD NO IDEA OF WHAT THEY LOOKED like so he used regular marine combat armor to describe them which is why i always wanted someone to go back and remake halo with halo3 graphics and characters just to clarify things .I HATE CAPS LOCK-- 00:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST ODST Againist Flood Do you think with their helmets on, the ODSTs cannot be infected by the infection forms? Because their armour is like a MJOLNIR armour without shields. I know they can be affected with their helmets off, but what if their helmets are on? They could be infected with their helmets on but it would be harder to infect them but if they get infected the flood will be somewht contained in the armor. :I think the Flood would be able to punch through that faceplate once it gathers enough strength and momentum. It's harder, but definitely possible. --UNSC Trooper Talk 18:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Even without the shields, the MJOLNIR armour is a hundred times more advanced. Not only does it the armour plating offer protection, but it doubles the Spartan's strength, increases his reflexes and moment threefold, and it is far more agile than the body suite. Just to mention a few of the advantages of the MJOLNIR. And the chief dies from a single infection form with his shields down. If it was that easy to prevent the infection, the Flood would never have spread as much as it did. Baryon15 19:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I have read somewhere that the odst body suit is not vulnerable to the flood,mainly because it's sealed up tightly.The only thing they have to worry about is those flood infected humans and flood infected elites and just leave the crawling parasites alone.--Odst276 13:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Odst276 The MJOLNIR suits are also sealed to operate in a vaccum just like that of the ODST's and it was still able to be breached by a flood infection form. In Halo 1, In the 343 Guilty Spark cutscene, if you look carefully, Jenkin's Helmet was pierced by an infection form (Can be seen when MC picks up his helmet). If they can punture THAT metal helmet, I believe that they would have no problem pierceing ODST helmets (whick look to me like the normal marine helmets but enclosed, at least in Halo 2)--Arabsbananas 04:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :The ODST helmet is much more strounger than that of the Marines. Another fact is that the Helmet can not be made of metal as it would be uncomfortable and heavy which could cuase some injuries and Jenkin's helmet wasn't peirced but the hole was actually where the head is supposed to be when you put it on. Also the ODST armor has to be made of harder and more strounger material to be able to withstand the force of impact of a HEV slamming into the ground and to be vacuum sealed for Z-Gee operations yet ligth enough to be able to be wore comfortably. The Flood also infect by going into the chest cavity, not the head, and the Marines only have a small plate of armor which can easily be penetarted as with the ODSTs, they have multiple layers which can withstand the Flood as the Infection Forms can't penetrate multiple layers. And please learn to write as I had to correct your mistakes just to understand what you were saying.--ASEC 00:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) If a Spartan II can die from an infection form without his shields then an ODST probably could too. In all 3 halo games you can't get infected as the Master Chief and in Halo 2 you died instantly from an infection form without your shields. In Halo 3, and one you could survive an infection form latching onto you without your shields and lose some health, but you would still eventually die. The Mjonir armor is way stronger then the ODST armor even without shields so I doubt the ODST's armor is strong enough to resist an infection form. SNOR{3} 00:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Flood would be able to penattrate ODST armor if they used enough force or if their faceplate cracked all they would need is one strong blow to the glass I was under the impression that flood infected a human by taking over the spinal cord by any way possible, as demonstrated when that infection form attempted to tap into John's spinal cord through his neck. 01:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST ^ What he says is true; the Flood takes hosts by controlling the spinal cord, hence its attacking victims' necks. I don't think that the glass on an ODST's helmet would be that easy to break, though. Trivia Should it be mentioned that it is hinted that Sarge was once a ODST, based on the comment by Simmons that he used to jump out of ships from high orbit? Dark Ridley 18:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe that was more of a joke.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Locked Whenever the page is unlocked, there's a typo in the "body suit" section that needs to be fixed. "Infra-red" needs to be changed to "infrared". Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Typo is fixed, thanks for the head's up, carry on! General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/15/2009 ::Sure thing, anytime! Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about posting twice in a row, but why exactly is the article locked? Or should I say, why was it locked in the first place? Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Vandalism, continued vandalism. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/23/2009 :::::Ah, I see. It's a shame really. Flag-Waving American Patriot 01:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) The usage of the template in History is bugged (leads to the article "Shock+troops" on en.wiki). I'd suggest using 'Shock_troops' as the parameter. Cheers, CuddlyCombine 12:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Two Types of Marines If what Halo: The Flood says is true about the Marines being ODSTS in HCE. Does that mean the stronger, armoured Marines you come across might be the ODSTS? And the much weaker and lesser armoured ones (Like off the second level) could be the normal Marines? Probably completely irrelevant but it's worth asking in my books. Wr1ghty 22:13, 9 April 2009 All Marines in Halo: CE (except Johnson and the few other marines John rescued before the Autumns jump) are ODST's. All ODST's are marines. Not all Marines are ODST. Jon156 21:24 3 May 2009. :Not at all. All Marines seen in Halo CE are standard ones clad in Urban-like armor. Not a single ODST is seen in Halo CE, the very first ones are described in the Fall of Reach as a completely different kind of troop. 19:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I havn't read the books but from what i have read accrose Halopedia there were some ODSTs on the autumn just any we encountered were equipped as regular marines out of naccesity. and Sergeant Peter Stacker and Private first class Chips Dubbo have been encountered as both ODSTs (Halo 2, level; Delta Halo) and regular Marines. not quite sure hwat that actualy means relative to my argument but is relevant. Agent Tasmania 13:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :There were ODST's in Halo: Combat Evolved, Spirit of Fire. In fact, the word ODST came from Halo: The Flood... Before Halo 2. Apparently, all those Marines you see are really ODST's wearing armor different than we know... Read the book, please! -Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato Spirit of fire, There were 400 marines and 530 ODST in Halo: Combat Evolved at Alpha Halo, because they just wore the standard marine armor and yes READ THE BOOK!! - Sgt.SPNKr Correction Since I lack the rights to edit the article, I wanted to point out something that needs correcting. In naval parlance, when you are on a base or ship, you are referred to as being "aboard" the base or ship, not "onboard". Someone with the appropriate editing rights needs to change that. Smoke 17:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the correction Smoke. ::Corrected.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:13, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, and not a problem. Smoke 17:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC) List of known ODSTs I would just like to point out that both S. Hartley and T. Rymann are listed as though their ranks are unknown even though Hartley is a private and Rymann is a corporal. Anyone who can edit the page, can you please list their ranks and move them into the right place? Thank you. SPARTAN-177 00:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Protection Maybe the protection level should be moved to edit=Autoconfirmed, move=Sysop? It contains outdated information right now. 18:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Clearing Up An Issue OK I did some extensive editing work on the article for specific reasons, cleaning up, MOS, generally fixing things up to look better. However they were reverted for exact reasons yet unclear to me. What I understand is the reasons are 1: The ODSTs are not Navy 2: the users boxes are to remain untouched. On issue one if that's the case I have one question I'm confused about, if the ODSTs are not part of the Navy then why are they under the Navy's authority? So with that is there any other issues that needs to specifically be addressed? Durandal-217 20:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :The entire military is under the United Nations Space Command, yes. However, its military branches deal with their own forms of combat: UNSC Navy, UNSC Army, UNSC Air Force, UNSC Marine Corps. Also note that at HIGHCOM sits representatives of these branches, where Ackerson represents the Army.-- Forerun ''' 20:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Right Ackerson as the representative of the Army, Hood as the representative of the Navy, and if correct Strauss as the representative of the Marines. So even though the ODSTs are under the Navy's command they are also under the command of the Marine Corps right? Durandal-217 20:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :As I understand it, the Marine Corps is a part of the Navy, rather than a fully separate branch of the military, which means that there's a lot of interdepartmental cooperation between the Marines and the Navy. This allows, for example, the ODST Regiments to be part of '''Naval Special Warfare. :On another note, since the Marines would be represented by the Navy representative, Hood, perhaps Strauss is there to represent the Air Force? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::OK I understand what your saying, makes sense. As for Strauss representing the Air Force perhaps, but then what role does Vice Admiral Witcomb serve? He had a seat at HIGHCOM until the Battle for Reach. ::One more thing I've been working on a revision of the edit I made to include this information I want to know if I've got this right. ::The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers '''abbreviated '''ODST or Helljumpers are an elite group of UNSC Marines that specialize in special warfare tactics. The ODSTs are one of the primary Special Operations units of the United Nations Space Command, and is under the command of UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are the Special Operations Forces of the UNSC Military, sometimes referred to as the 105th Special Forces. The ODSTs are under the operational authority of Naval Special Weapons a sub division of Naval Special Warfare ::Is that right? And is there any other thing that needs to be addressed with the edits I've made beside the eras box? (I meant to say era box at the beginning.) Durandal-217 23:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::The only issue is with the second-last sentence. The ODST's aren't the only special forces unit of the UNSC - the Army and Air Force may have their own, the Navy has the Spartans and whatever ground forces they operate - Chief Mendez earned medals for ground warfare against the Covenant, perhaps the 26th Century equivalent of the SEALS - and the Marine Corps certainly operates its own more conventional special forces groups, of which Johnson was a member. The ODST's are just the most famous and effective. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 03:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're right, I'm going to fix that. Anything else that needs to be addressed? Durandal-217 03:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::So I can remove the protection now? SmokeSound off! 03:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If no one has any other issues, I believe you can. Durandal-217 04:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Marines or Navy :Uh, no. SmokeSound off! 01:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Smoke. has already cleared this up in his two word comment. The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are an organization of the UNSC Marine Corps; though overseen by NAVSPECWAR (the future equivalent of USSOCOM and U.S. NAVSPECWARCOM), the UNSC Marine Corps are likely a part of the UNSC's equivalent of the U.S. Department of the Navy. So while the U.S. Marine Corps is an organization of the Department of the Navy, the only relation it has to the U.S. Navy is that the latter provides ships, personnel, and equipment to the Marines, which would in all likeliness, be carried on to the future. ::: :::::The U.S. Marine Corps does not belong to, nor answer to, the U.S. Navy. You fail at attempting to explain it. Read Tony's message carefully, and stop posting useless messages (the one I just deleted). SmokeSound off! 20:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::: :::::::Their budget comes from the Department of Defense, which goes to the Department of Navy, which goes to the US Marine Corps...the US Navy has no business in the matter. If the Navy was responsible for their annual budgetary concerns, then they'd be extremely happy with assimilating them back into the small Naval infantry forces they once were, which in turn would give them a larger budget. Now...does any of that makes sense to you either? :::::::Actually, no, the U.S. Marine Corps does NOT belong to the U.S. Navy. Go do your research. The DEPARTMENT of the Navy (which the Marine Corps is under) is not the United States Navy. SmokeSound off! 08:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The situational awareness in the average Halopedian is going down Smoke., give them a little break :). :::::::::Oohrah, Smoke, I'm back after hiatus and Marines reinforcements have arrived, Smoke's right! Griever0311 19:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Nobody cares. You haven't even made poolee status, pig. Nobody called you out of your name, you were merely corrected on the incorrect information given. If you can't take correction from REAL Marines (Griever and I), you won't last a friggin' day in boot, OR in the fleet. Do you realize what you're flipping out at? No one here insulted you, no one here said anything offensive to you. Here's a little word of advice: straighten your goddamn attitude up or don't bother joining my Corps. We have enough "snot-nosed kids" we have to deal with in recruit training as it is! If you can't refrain from being stupid, don't burden us with your presence! SmokeSound off! 03:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright you made your point and this needs to end.I take responsibility in the start of the argument.I know words cannot be taken back but I will attempt to start over anyway. I have officiolly established myself as a dumbass and respectfull ask your forgivness.I heavly respect our armed forces and appriciate your sacrafices.I am sorry.What exactly are your ranks though and are you two in the same unit. 03:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC)James A. Phy (thank for the attitude adjustment suggested, I needed to learn that lesson early) ::Apology accepted. I wouldn't put your full name here on the internet, though. We're not the only ones reading this. Neither of us are no longer in the USMC - I got a medical discharge in 2008 and Griever EAS'd (End of Active Service) not too long ago. SmokeSound off! 04:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks,and sorry about the useless comments(I won't put anymore of those),and sorry about the medical discharge(also if you don't care I think I'll earase my name!) huh? Ok guys I don't even know how to make a new headline but please answer my question.OK in their pods do ODST's stand or sit in the game ODST they sit down but if they did that how would they do that quik deploy thing they do in halo2 and the ODST live action movie and readily deploy in combat hot spots ,what im saying is how do they get out of their pods with their weapons at the ready to avoid getting killed as soon as they exit the pod if they sit down?-- 00:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance corporal Phy-ODST :They sit in their Pods. How would they get ready when they reached the ground; watch We Are ODST. Oh, grammuh phail.--Lol@Phailure 00:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::They have a brief moment or two before their Pod's hatches even open up, so that's plenty of time to get a weapon at the ready. --TDSpiral94 01:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ODST's and the flood, not related to the book I added some Trivia regarding them and their lack of being seen fighting the flood, however i have not played Halo Wars, and although the flood appear only once (in a violation of continuity kinda) i do not know if any Drop shocks we're in that level. 05:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Nathan Hale An actual U.S. Army Infantrymans take on ODST's. I have been in the U.S. Army for about seven years now, three off those years I spent with the 1/187th Rakkasans of the 101st Airborne Fort Campbell Kentucky. I have been an 11B or (Infantryman) for my entire service... when I arrived at Campbell I was assigned to an Infantry scout platoon, most of my leadership at that time had (TABS) the "Ranger Tab" these guys where the best... us regular grunts looked up to them, learned from them, and deeply respected them. They set an example, and we aspired for our own "TABS"... So in my professional opinion... Bungie, and the authors or the books got the ODST's all wrong, most likely due to no actual military adviser, or possibly one that was a Marine instead of a Ranger... they don't mix well with each other... so I detect some prejudice lurking inside Bungie somewhere. But most likely a simple mistake. ODST's resemble Army Rangers more so than Marine Corps Force Recon. It is a (fact) that Army Ranger Battalions are the first in every conflict that the United States has ever engaged in followed by the U.S. Army Airborne units like the 82nd and 101st. Thus, resembling ODST's. ODST unit structure is closely affiliated with U.S. Army Airborne Divisions, and Ranger Battalions... for example: 105th ODST, and the 101st Airborne, or the ODST Battalions... 2nd Ranger Battalion, 75th Ranger Battalion, 5th Rangers, and so forth. Even the the ODTS training featured in Bungie short films mirrors the U.S. Army's Ranger School based at the "Home of the Infantry" at Fort Benning Georgia. It is a myth of the uniformed services that the Army Infantry School is less demanding or harsh on its recruits than Marine Corps Infantry School. In fact, and this is fact, the Army differs from the Marines in marksmanship only. The Army demands that its Infantry recruits engage 40 targets with 2 to 3 seconds between targets, and achieve a kill, or "knock down" ratio of 30 in a timed pop up target range. Marines pride themselves on hitting 300 meter targets, thus focusing more on actuate fire. But it is interesting to note that on the Army pop up target range 10 of those targets are at 300 meters. Plus, during Army BRM or "basic rifle marksmanship"... Infantry recruits are instructed on the fundamentals of shooting at targets at 300m and must in fact "Zero" their weapon at that range before moving onto the pop up range. I think it would have been far more accurate for Bungie to have made the ODTS's part of the UNSC Army than to group them in as Marines with UNSC special operations. Even in reality the U.S. Navy, and the U.S. Army work hand in hand... for example the Normandy Beach landings where in fact all U.S. Army Rangers, and Infantry. Ranger Units to this day utilize U.S. Navy Carriers for infiltration and ex filtration purposes, and that is fact. Marines even attend the U.S. Army's Ranger School, and that is fact. U.S. Army Airborne units if the need would arise, would in fact utilize U.S. Navy Aircraft via carrier to "jump" into their theater of operations. That is also fact. Most notable is the ODST's mission funtion compared to the U.S. Army's Airborne, and Airborne Ranger mission functions, which is to drop behind enemy lines, being completely surrounded, and either tasked with "making trouble" or a more specific mission order. When that mission is complete they either are extracted or stay to disrupt enemy functions, and or "dig in." Rangers, and Airborne Infantry scout teams are also tasked with LRRP missions, which is if I'm not mistaken an ODST function as well. Marine Corps Force Recon does not primarily "jump" into hostile territory but is mostly tasked (and stationed with) in providing a Marine expeditionary unit with scouting roles, and specific high risk mission assignments (see march to Baghdad Iraq War). Also to note... Rangers and Airborne units regularly train with their home station Green Beret units which are Army Special Forces. In my opinion SPARTAN's resemble the Green Berets for the fact that these highly trained soldiers are in fact tasked with LONE WOLF missions, and do indeed have special "skill sets" for that very purpose. This is also fact. Comparing ODST's to U.S. Navy SEAL or British SAS teams is far fetched at best, I would go so far as to say that the SPARTANS fill the role of SEAL, and SAS teams, but mostly resemble Army SF. As common sense or a good knowledge of military tactics would suggest that. So... my point is... that Bungie flubed, and was poorly misguided in the creation of the ODTS's. Making the ODST part of the UNSC Army would have broadened the horizons, and helped military veterans like myself connect more, with the stigma between SPARTAN, and ODST. Marines in reality usually go into SEAL (being that SPARTANS are UNSC Navy) teams carrying with them a love for the Corps. That is also fact. It would also have made the Halo universe a little more interesting, bringing with it a whole new slew of UNSC Army characters, vehicles, and story lines... maybe we can just chalk this one up to laziness on the part of the authors, and Bungie. I welcome any objections or correction on this post. Sincerely Ross-073 :That would make sense, if the ODST had come directily from the US military, but they don't, they are mix of all Special Forces around the world, so what you are saying, that the ODST's training and MO resemble more of the Army than the Marines, doesn't make sense because there it's that way, in another country it could be the complete opposite...--Fipas 10:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok that is a good point Fipas... but lets take a look at who trains most of the worlds military, or... on who the country's of the world model their military on. Answer... the United States of America. That's fact. Ok... and who does the U.S. Military send to help train these foreign military's SPEC OPS, and Infantry. Answer... the U.S. Army's Green Berets and Army Rangers... and in the case of the Navy's... well... the Navy... and that's a fact. Excluding USSR influenced country's during the cold war. I do understand your point on... "well its a world military"... maybe it would be interesting to go deeper into how the ODST formed in the earth history of the Halo universe. I think I will try that myself, and possibly reverse my position on this entire issue. What do think? Also Fipas... my position is that the ODST's are more in tradition with "an" Army's Airborne functions not necessarily "thee" United States Army's. I simply used the U.S. Army as an example. I could have also used the German Army as an example, but that would have required some extra research, and I deemed my first hand experience of seven years with the U.S. Army as adequate. I'm supervising the KP duty today folks... I'll be here all day. Bla Bla Bla... I can also take this a little further in stating that the authors, and Bungie made a mistake in granting ODST SPEC OPS status... meaning that their training is more in line with Army Ranger training which puts their security clearance just below Army Green Berets, and Delta Force.(SPARTANS taking both those roles in the Halo universe). :I have to strongly agree with you that the Army has been given a very poor showing, but I suppose that is the nature of space warfare - interplanetary and interstellar travel would force whatever branch the UNSC uses as its frontline planetary combat force to cooperate intimately with the Navy, and that would mean the Marine Corps would be perfectly situated for that - in-universe, that takes place during the 22nd century. I'd love to see the Army properly fleshed out, with its own command structure, vehicles, famous leaders and events, and special forces branches - they obviously played a major part in the wars, and can't have been too ineffective if they helped hold the Covenant up for nearly thirty years. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 12:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you, but I have one correction - we engage targets at 500 yards, not 300. In any case, your input is appreciated. SmokeSound off! 15:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you referring to the U.S. Army or Marine Corps? Regardless... fine tuning ones marksmanship is hardly accomplished in either services basic course, that is handled at the Marine or Soldiers final duty station. All I'm saying with this post is that the ODST's should have been designated as part of the UNSC Army. :I was referring to the U.S. Marine Corps, and that is true. Basic is just that - the basics. SmokeSound off! 18:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) From my own experience with the U.S. Military and interactions with NATO and Allied forces, I have to agree with Ross-073. ODSTs do resemble the more conventional forces of the Rangers. Spartans II's are definitely SOC troops, with a training and operational lineage that can be traced to SEALs or "Green Berets" or SAS. ODST's seem to fall more into a cross between Rangers and more conventional Airborne forces. Ross-073 is right, there really isn't a current Marine analog to ODST's and they do seem to be more Army than any other branch of service. However I would like to point out that Rangers (not Ranger qualified, but the Ranger Regiment) are part of USASOC and are considered a Special Operations Unit. While other branches SOF (like Marine Recon and Air Force Paras) are tasked with specific missions but are trained and equipped to engage in direct combat operationson a limited basis, The Rangers primary mission is assault, with the ability to concurrently preform other missions similar to what Recon, Pathfinders and Paras would do primarily. Also, SIII's while obviously attached to the SOC by their very nature have more in common with the Rangers of WWII than with Special Forces, the idea of sending in a battalion sized unit to engage a numerically superior enemy force and complete an objective regardless of cost. I do agree that Bungie has underdeveloped the ARMY of the UNSC, but that is an oversight that seems to be prevalent in today's Media. The Marines are far more "badass" in their own histories and they have a more savage public image. The Army by it's very size is all clumped together as a single entity, because unraveling its complexities is too difficult for laymen to attempt. They would rather clump us all together as Tankers and Grunts then attempt to create an accurate picture of what we do. In the end, The Army gets dumped for the Marines 'cause it sounds cooler. But those of us who served all know that the Rangers do more, with less, quicker and more efficiently than any conventional Army or Marine unit. I guess we'll just have to be happy with the truth. --Spamhammer "I reject your reality and substitute my own." 14:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps,we are all making a mistake.It looks to me as if the ODST's were designed to not be traced back to their roots.In any case it looks as if the special forces in the Halo universe are based(mainly) off of the modern day U.S. special forces, from all the different branches.Sort of like, "you know I think were missing something,OH I KNOW! let's take some parts of the U.S. Army and some parts of the Marines and mix them together just to confuse everybody! 00:53, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Maybe it's just me but ODST's resemble modern Paratroopers doing HALO (sorry just had to put that pun in there, it's probably more of a HANO - High Altitude No Opening anyway, ohhh I'm on a roll now) insertions more than marines, but it's Sci-fi so as standard, any infantry deployed from a ship (as in standard scifi designation being a naval vessel) would be Marines in most people's eyes...I see what you're saying but don't get the point? Yeah their real life contemporary counterpart would probably be something other than marines, but this isn't just the US, this is the combined governments of the entire human race we're talking about here and it's some 500 years into the future... Nizzemancer 20:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I know it has been awhile since someone posted, but I feel compelled to speak on this. I am an Airborne Infantryman and I concur with everything Ross-073 said; however, I think the best approach Bungie could have made with respect to the ODST organization was to make it service immaterial. They recruit from all special operations branches, no matter if it is Army or Marine Corps, etc. Therefore, the decision should have been made that the ODST's fall under a specific special warfare command that falls under HIGHCOM, not the UNSC Army or Marine Corps. You would then have a number of characters with various military backgrounds, but share only one common bond and that is being ODST. The name of the unit speaks to their main insertion method into battle, but the truth is that the ODST organization is far more skilled than just being "Helljumpers". To be honest, they are portrayed as being a bunch of brutes instead of professionals, which is exactly how special operations personnel don't act. They don't go around getting into brawls or are full of themselves. They are "Quiet Professionals" that take care of business in secrecy and the reputation of being "badass" is earned by the missions they take, not how hard they act around other troops. I do wish that more books are written in the HALO universe that features the Army more, but the ODST's should have former Army members, not be under the Army command. Then again, I think a good way to go around this is to have it where there are ODST battalions under the UNSC Army. Basically, since the Marine ODST has already been established, it would be smart to have ODST's that belong to the Army. It is the same type of trooper that has gone through the same training, except that they are all Army troopers, just like the ODST Marines. It would not cheapen the ODST idea, but only enhance it in my opinion. You would simply have two contingents of ODST's and the only difference between the two is the commands that they fall under, nothing more. An Army ODST would be no different than a Marine one, and they would both share the same brotherhood.Bugkill 03:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Flag Is there conclusive evidence to call the flag in the trailer'' We Are ODST ''the ODST flag?If so should someone put something about it(such as it's red and gold colors or the skull on it) on the previous page? 00:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Video Starting the History part it is a video about a modded battle of the bridge in Halo 2, is it really related to the ODST's? 07:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Those are advertisements. It's because you're viewing the article as a IP user.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC)